Super Red Man
by trekumy
Summary: Shintaro, un excéntrico millonario, (si con excéntrico nos referimos a malhumorado, y con millonario a tener una casa y tres comidas al día) decide adoptar una nueva identidad y hacer justicia con sus propias manos.
1. El nacimiento de un héroe

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin. La imagen de portada es obra de Sidu._

 **El nacimiento de un héroe.**

—¡El rojo es el color de los héroes!— exclamó con demasiada energía, esa compañera de clase tan rara…

Sentía vergüenza ajena, esa tal Tateyama, de la cual poco sabía, había leído frente a todos sus compañeros una lamentable redacción, era corta, tenía numerosos errores de coherencia y cohesión, y encima su argumento era tan pero tan bochornoso y emotivo, que le dieron deseos de arrojarse por una ventana mientras vomitaba arcoíris de colores.

Y es que además de que a nadie le interesaba escuchar sobre sus sentimientos hacia un personaje de cómic, el cual acabó creyendo como real, ¡aquella última frase no tenía sentido!

¿Qué creía? ¿Que cualquiera que vistiera una prenda roja, podría convertirse en un súper héroe? Si eso fuera así, la ciudad estaría llena de hombres y mujeres ridículos, haciendo buenas obras de dudosa legalidad.

Las clases no tardaron en terminar, y con aquella estupidez en mente regresó a casa, sin embargo al llegar algo inesperado sucedió, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

—¡Shintaro, olvidé comprar una cosa, necesito que vayas al centro comercial!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero mamá!— se quejó lastimeramente —¡Acabo de llegar de la escuela!

—Puedes comprar lo que desees con el vuelto…

Su madre, aquel ser inescrupuloso conocía perfectamente sus puntos débiles.

—Deja que me cambie— accedió finalmente dirigiéndose a su habitación, ya podía saborear aquel negruzco líquido de los dioses que lo esperaba en alguna máquina expendedora.

* * *

Regresando a casa, luego de tan ardua tarea, se topó con un vil delito frente a sus ojos; aquellos niños de no más de ocho años, estaban lanzándole piedras al pobre perro callejero que habían amarrado a un poste.

Ellos reían, el perro les ladraba… Y Shintaro sintió pena por el animal…

Pero no era asunto suyo así que continuó…

Pasó a un lado de los chicos indiferente, y entonces, una de las pedradas casualmente lo golpeó en la pierna, nada serio, esos niños no tenían mucha fuerza, pero no podía dejar aquella ofensa impune.

Los observó feo y continuó su camino maldiciendo a esos párvulos del demonio, ojalá alguien les diera su merecido, no podía ser tan difícil, sólo eran dos, no tenían mucha fuerza y no le llegaban más que a la cintura… Si se los tomaba por sorpresa seguro no serían demasiado peligrosos.

Y entonces se detuvo en su lugar, observó la manga de su jersey…

Rojo…

" _El rojo es el color de los héroes_ " recordó…

Era una estupidez, pero tal vez… Sólo tal vez… En esta ocasión podría ser él quien arreglara las cosas…

El único problema era que alguien lo reconociera y fuera con el chisme a su madre… Observó la bolsa que llevaba en su mano con sus compras, y la solución a todos sus problemas apareció.

Cerró hasta arriba el jersey, se colocó una de las medias de red de su madre en la cabeza, y latita de cocacola en mano, corrió hacia esos niños.

El primero fue fácil, una patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer de cara, tragando tierra y probablemente perdiendo algún diente de leche.

El siguiente se resistió un poco más…

—¡¿Qué hace?!— chilló al ver a su amigo llorando en el suelo —¡Voy a acusarlo!

—Si tú me acusas yo te acuso con tu mamá— lo amenazó señalándolo con su dedo pulgar.

—¡Noo! ¡No le digas a mi mamá! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!— sollozó el pequeño aterrado, levantando a su amigo y llevándoselo casi de arrastro.

Puso ambas manos en sus caderas, y sonrió...

¿Qué era esa extraña pero agradable sensación? ¿Orgullo? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Que algo le hubiera salido bien? En cualquier caso, aquella sensación era aún mejor que la que esa lata en su mano le proporcionaba…

Los ladridos del perro aún amarrado a la columna lo alertaron, y recordó que ese animal era la víctima…

Su trabajo aún no estaba terminado, no podía dejar al animal allí amarrado y herido e irse como si tal cosa.

Fue así como descubrió una nueva sensación; la empatía. Se acercó al perro, se inclinó a su lado y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, todo terminó— le dijo con cariño —. Aquí tienes… Esto acabará con tu dolor…

Después de su segunda buena obra del día se marchó sintiéndose un hombre nuevo… Uno sensible y comprometido con el dolor de los otros…

El perro se quedó allí, aún amarrado al poste, observando confundido esa lata roja frente a él que ni abierta estaba.

Y éste… No sería un hecho aislado… Éste sería conocido por las posteriores generaciones, como el nacimiento de un héroe.

 **Fin de la parte 1.**

 _Notas de la autora_ _:_

 _¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO CON MI VIDA?!_


	2. Super Red Man

**Super Red Man.**

El camino del héroe es un duro y sinuoso… Shintaro lo vivió en carne propia al regresar a su casa, y aceptar su castigo… No se sintió capaz de entregar aquellas medias de red fuera de su caja y estiradas a su madre… Pero tampoco le entregó el dinero, así que esa noche no cenó.

—¡¿Por qué demonios le dejé mi cocacola a ese estúpido perro?!— se quejó echado en su cama, mientras su estómago gruñía como si no hubiera probado bocado en meses —Uhh, ¡voy a morir!

* * *

La siguiente aparición de aquel héroe fue una semana después, al ir por el pan, observó cómo una señora bastante mayor tenía dificultades para cruzar la calle.

—¿Cómo llegan a esa edad si no saben cruzar?— se preguntó rodando sus ojos con fastidio.

Llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su jersey, en señal de indiferencia, sin embargo había algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos… Aquella media de su madre, la había escondido allí al llegar a casa ese día, y nunca la sacó.

Observando esa media a mitad de la acera, e ignorando a las personas que pasaban junto a él viéndolo raro… Recordó aquella sensación, aquel increíble sentimiento de grandeza, de orgullo de sí mismo…

Volvió a mirar a la vieja inútil, quizá era su oportunidad sentir aquello nuevamente… Entonces divisó a un tipo, uno con pintas de buena gente, desviar su camino rumbo a la abuela…

—¡Ahh no! ¡No vas a quitarme mi buena acción!— exclamó colocándose la media, cerrando el jersey, y corriendo hacia la anciana, empujando al tipo que se interponía en su camino —¡Yo la ayudo!— exclamó apareciendo de la nada a su lado y tomándola del brazo.

—¡AHH! ¡Mi corazón!— se quejó la señora con una mano en el pecho.

—¡No hay tiempo!— declaró al ver un espacio para cruzar, y comenzó a caminar rápido tirando de ella.

Fue todo un éxito, llegó al otro lado sin que un auto los atropellara, se giró esperando una mirada de gratitud, sin embargo la mujer estaba jadeando, con una mano aún en su pecho, sin decirle una palabra.

Vieja desagradecida…

Pero él era listo, y no tardó en darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien —¿Qué sucede?— preguntó confundido.

—Mis… pastillas…— logró articular finalmente la mujer sacando temblorosamente un frasquito con algunos comprimidos.

Y entonces su empatía, esa tan fuerte en él, volvió a activarse, corrió hacia una máquina expendedora y compró una botellita de cocacola.

—¡Aquí tiene! Para bajar la pastilla— regresó entregándole la botella.

—Pero… Yo no puedo tomar algo como esto…— explicó la mujer con su voz aún entrecortada.

—¡No tiene nada que agradecer!— exclamó sin haberse molestado en escuchar lo anterior y se marchó caminando tranquilamente hacia su destino, sintiéndose pleno.

Definitivamente ser un héroe era su vocación…

E incluso le traía buena suerte, ya que al entrar a la panadería, habiendo olvidado quitarse la media de la cabeza, obtuvo todo el pan que necesitaba completamente grátis.

* * *

Sus andanzas se mantuvieron durante cerca de un mes, en el cual casi a diario realizaba algún acto heroico.

Un día le devolvió la pelota a unos niños que estaban jugando en un parque.

Otro día siguió a un tipo que había tirado un cigarrillo a medio fumar, sin apagar en la acera, y se lo lanzó dentro del cuello de su remera, para luego huir raudamente antes que el tipo lo viera.

En otra ocasión bajó a un gato de la rama de un árbol pese a que nadie se lo pidió, lo bueno fue que la rama era baja, y al sacudirla el gato cayó, era el primer gato que no veía caer de pie… Tal vez estuviera dormido, pero aquel no era su problema…

E incluso una vez atrapó a un delincuente que se escapaba de la policía, aquello no fue intencional realmente, el delincuente chocó contra él y ambos cayeron, pero su sacrificio sirvió para que esos policías se abalanzaran sobre el despreciable hombre y lo molieran a palos, así que contó.

Y en cada ocasión, dejaba una latita o botella de cocacola a la víctima, incluso cuando no había una.

Esto poco a poco llamó la atención de los medios, sobre todo de la empresa fabricante de aquella bebida, que no tardó en hacerse eco del nuevo héroe. Le sorprendió mucho ver en el noticiero un pequeño artículo en que contaban una pequeña parte de sus hazañas, y lo bautizaban " _Super Red Man_ ". Le pareció un nombre mediocre, pero le daba pereza pensar en algo mejor, así que a partir de ese momento… Comenzó a llamarse de esa forma a sí mismo.

De esta manera, en poco tiempo todos en la ciudad sabían de la existencia de aquel súper héroe, tan fuerte como mil osos, tan valiente que era capaz de enfrentar al mismísimo satanás, el cual luchaba por la justicia y dejaba como carta de despedida una cocacola a quienes salvaba… Porque aquella era la mejor bebida del mundo…

Si Super Red Man creía que era buena… ¡Debía serlo!

Y fue así como la popularidad de aquel súper héroe así como la venta de cocacola aumentó imparablemente…

¿Qué nuevas aventuras le esperarán ahora a Súper Red Man?

 **Fin de la parte 2.**

* * *

 _Notas de la autora_ _:_

 _Supongo que hoy tengo que explicarles algunas cosas… La primera es que esto surgió como un sueño que tuve, casualmente luego de tomar cocacola antes de dormir… (por eso la droga es mala...) Claro que el sueño no era exactamente esto, pero al despertar le di forma y pues… Aquí está esta cosa aún deforme._

 _Agradezco a todos los que han leído, y paso a responder el comentario :D._

 _Limamelon_ _: Cómo te dije por privado, yo lo bautizaría más bien como "El héroe que nadie necesitaba", lo usaré en algún capítulo así que desde ya, te pido permiso. Muchas gracias por comentar y por mantener tus esperanzas de que esto llegue a algún lado. Besos~_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero pronto traer el siguiente._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	3. The Black Gamer

**The Black Gamer**

No todo era felicidad en la vida de Shintaro, la popularidad de _Super Red Man_ iba en aumento así como el tiempo que permanecía en la calle salvando a esos pobres infelices de sus mundanos problemas. Era cansado y molesto a veces, pero valía la pena cuando se sentaba en su casa a observar las decenas de comentarios alabando su otra identidad, en foros donde sólo los raritos entraban.

Tener un reducido pero poderoso grupos de fans, que relataba hazañas que no recordaba haber hecho e idolatraban su persona, era muy bueno para su ego…

Sin embargo, los héroes también debían educarse, por lo que cada día era obligado a asistir a aquel aburrido sitio sin gracia en que intentaban enseñarle obviedades que él por supuesto no necesitaba.

No era una sorpresa para nadie de su curso, encontrarlo observando desinteresadamente una calificación perfecta en algún examen que acabaran de entregar… Tampoco lo era escuchar los lamentos patéticos de la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

—¡De nuevo sacaste un cien!— exclamó la ruidosa chica —¿Cómo lo haces? Nunca fallas, debes ser un genio o algo así…

La miró de reojo, con su mejor expresión de aburrimiento, incluso bostezó alevosamente frente a ella, pero ella seguía esperando por su respuesta aún sonriente, así que no le quedó otra opción más que hablar —No soy un genio, tú eres estúpida.

—¿Ehh...?— preguntó ella con su sonrisa amainando un poco, creyó que el milagro había sucedido y finalmente esa tonta entendería que estaba siendo una molestia, pero no… La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica volvió a iluminarse —Creo que tienes razón, me hace falta más estudio… ¡¿Te gustaría ayudarme un rato después de clases?!

—¿Yo...?— preguntó señalándose a sí mismo, ella asintió —Ni en un millón de años— se negó.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no— declaró descorazonadamente en el momento en que la campana de salida sonó, y aquello fue perfecto, antes que ella alcanzara a replicar algo, él estaba saliendo del salón.

Llegó a su casa y como cada atareado día… Se echó en su cama a descansar, la vida de un súper héroe era tan dura… Y tan sedienta… Aquello le recordó la cocacola que compró a la hora del receso, la misma que no pudo beber y guardó en su…

—¡Mierda!— exclamó incorporándose horrorizado —¡Salí tan rápido que olvidé mis cosas en la escuela!

Podía vivir sin sus útiles escolares, sin esos apuntes que recordaba de memoria, sin las llaves de su casa o su celular…

¡Pero su preciada cocacola estaba ahí! ¡Debía regresar por ella!

Así que sin darle vueltas al asunto, se colocó el jersey rojo y salió de su casa de nuevo hacia la escuela. Por fortuna vivía a unas escasas tres cuadras de distancia, así que no tardó más que unos cuarenta minutos en llegar, así de rápido era.

Al llegar a su salón, se encontró con esa chica, Tateyama.

Estaba sentada en su pupitre, con ambas manos en su cabeza, preguntando en voz alta un sentido: "¡¿Por qué soy tan tonta?!"

Rió internamente, era tan tonta que ni siquiera sería capaz de encontrar una respuesta a aquello… Sin embargo su buen humor se esfumó en el momento en que recordó que sus pertenencias estaban secuestradas en ese salón… Entrar sería un suicidio, esa chica era capaz de no dejarle salir hasta que la ayudara a resolver el primer ejercicio de matemática...

Y él no tenía planes de pasar lo que quedaba de ese siglo encerrado en un salón de clase escuchándola berrear…

Entonces observó como ella dejó caer el lápiz y se largó a llorar sobre su escritorio, no podía entenderlo, sólo eran unas operaciones de repaso del año anterior, cualquier idiota podría con ellas…

Al parecer no cualquiera… Se corrigió a sí mismo instantes después.

Sin embargo, había alguien sufriendo frente a sus ojos, y su conciencia social, esa tan fuerte en él, no podía ignorarlo… Exhaló resignado, iba a ayudarla… Pero no como Shintaro, eso lo condenaría a tenerla pegada el día entero… Lo haría como el súper héroe que era…

Se "transformó" en _Super Red Man_ , e hizo su entrada triunfal —¡Ya no sufras más! ¡Aquí está Super Red Man!- exclamó señalándola, aún no lograba pulir su discurso de presentación, encontrar una buena frase que lo representara era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

Ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron —¡ _Super Red Man_!— exclamó emocionada —¡Realmente eres tú!

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Y he venido a salvarte de esos ejercicios que podría resolver un niño de ocho años!— dicho esto acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

La escuela estaba por cerrar, y el único avance que habían hecho fue destrozar el cuaderno de matemática de la tonta con borrones y secuencias de números que no tenían sentido alguno.

—Fue suficiente por hoy— declaró yendo hasta su protafolios y sacando la latita de cocacola de él.

—Pero… Aún no terminamos el primero… Si me dieras unos minutos más… Siento que… ¡Estoy por lograrlo!— declaró ella, su estupidez se le hizo casi tierna…

Casi…

—No vas a lograr en unos minutos lo que no conseguiste en tres horas— aseguró sin anestesia, dejando la lata sobre el cuaderno de matemáticas.

—¡¿Para mí?!— preguntó Tateyama tomando la lata con una sonrisa.

—No, es para el cuaderno, él es la verdadera víctima aquí…— y dicho eso, se marchó arrastrando los pies, física y mentalmente agotado.

* * *

Roma no se hizo en un día, y probablemente se le iría la juventud en lograr que ella llegara a comprender las bases de un razonamiento lógico…

De alguna forma, esa Tateyama, tonta como era, se las había ingeniado para lograr que el súper héroe más famoso de la ciudad, la ayudara con su tarea tres veces a la semana.

—¡¿Cómo que dos más dos es cinco?!— le gritó frustrado —¡Creí que eso había quedado claro la semana pasada!

—¡Upss, lo siento! ¡Fue un dedazo!

—¡Si no estás tecleando nada, estúpida!

Ese tipo de conversaciones eran frecuentes durante sus tardes de estudio, pero a pesar de lo densa que su compañera era, él se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando aquellos momentos, y regresando cada vez.

Sin embargo cuando no llevaba su máscara, las cosas eran un poco… Diferentes… Ayano se acercaba a él como siempre, sí… Pero no hacía más que hablarle de lo maravilloso que era _Super Red Man_ … Un tema que normalmente alimentaba su ego, pero en ese caso en particular le hacía sentir incómodo…

Y fue así como un día se percató de que estaba sufriendo del síndrome del súper héroe… Sentía celos de su otra identidad…

—¡¿Por qué traes a ese idiota a almorzar con nosotros?!— los gritos de la amiga loca de Ayano, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Porque él también está solo— explicó la aludida abriendo su caja de almuerzo —. ¡Esta cocacola me la regaló _Super Red Man_!— cambió el tema, enseñándoles la botella que él le hubiera dado el día anterior.

—¡Eres muy afortunada!— exclamó el chico Kokonose —Debe ser fantástico conocer un súper héroe y que te de regalos.

—Sólo es un tarado con una media en la cabeza— bufó la loca, ganándose automáticamente su mirada llena de desprecio, pero antes de alcanzar a decirle una palabra los otros dos se le adelantaron.

—¡No digas eso, Takane! ¡Es _Súper Red Man_ de quien hablas! ¡Es un héroe!— lo defendió Ayano.

—Dicen que es muy fuerte y veloz, además por lo que cuenta Ayano es muy listo…— comentó el chico con una sonrisa llena de admiración —¡Quisiera ser como él!

—No pidas ese tipo de cosas, ¿quieres...?— murmuró la loca enfurruñada, concentrándose en su comida.

* * *

—No llegué ni a los cuartos de final…— le comentó Ayano mientras caminaban hacia el salón de videojuegos… Cualquiera creería que ir por la calle vistiendo su traje de súper héroe junto a una chica sería peligroso… Pero esas eran puras tonterías, las personas sólo se lo quedaban viendo y les tomaban fotografías… En esos comics exageraban con aquello de ocultarse.

—Me sorprende que entiendas el concepto de "cuarto"— comentó.

—¡Lo entiendo pòrque estábamos en un cuarto!— aseguró y él se la quedó viendo, pero sería muy cansado sacarla de su error, así que la dejó ser feliz en la ignorancia —Pero aún así, quiero ver la final, esa persona que me ganó compite hoy— retomó el tema inicial —. Bueno… No sé si a eso podría llamársele… "ganar"— se corrigió segundos después.

—¿Cómo que no podría llamársele así?— preguntó él observándola con curiosidad.

—Pues… Literalmente me destruyó y luego bailó sobre mi tumba— rió ante su descripción —. Nunca antes había obtenido un cero de puntuación… Después de ese día me di cuenta de que este tipo de juegos no son lo mío…

Aquello le molestó, él intentaba ayudar a Ayano, y entonces venía alguien que le hacía sentir que no servía en algo que no eran matemáticas, en las cuales efectivamente no servía, él siempre se lo decía —¿Y quién es esa persona?— preguntó mientras entraban al local.

—¡Ella!— señaló hacia la tarima que habían armado con motivo del torneo, en la misma había una chica con antifaz y capa negra, que hacían juego con sus dos coletas — _The Black Gamer._

Entrecerró sus ojos observándola mientras mascullaba su nombre… La derrotaría… Acabaría con aquel vil villano.

* * *

 _***Voz en off***_

 _¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué tramará The Black Gamer?! ¡¿Será capaz nuestro héroe de vencerla y salvarnos a todos?!_

 _Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo titulado:_ _Super Red Man VS The Black Gamer_ _._

 _¡No se lo pierdan!_

 **Fin de la parte 3.**

 _Notas de la autora_ _:_

 _El trabajo me mantuvo lejos de las estupideces como esta y por eso tardé en publicar, pero aquí tienen su dosis de súper heroísmo para arrancar la semana._

 _Me alegra mucho la aceptación que está teniendo esta historia a pesar de ser un humor desenfadado y escrito mucho más distendidamente que mis otros trabajos._

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy_


End file.
